


we'll fight until it...hertz

by CoachMegleg



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Elliot Witt is very sad and he deserves a good cry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mirage and Caustic come to an understanding, Season 5 Spoilers, Season/Series 05, Trauma, loss of sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoachMegleg/pseuds/CoachMegleg
Summary: The mission had been a complete disaster.Why had Elliot even listened to Loba in the first place, joining this damn suicide mission for revenge against the scary simulacrum who he was 75% sure would try and eat him if he got on his bad side? Why hadn't he just said no, like a sensible guy?(He knew why. )(And he hated that she knew too.)-----Elliot returns from the disastrous second mission to the scary alternate dimension. Natalie's stuck in a coma. While he sits vigil at her bedside, Elliot connects with the one person he never expected to bond with. (Spoilers for Season 5 Story mission!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	we'll fight until it...hertz

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by @CaitySecret 's latest Apex art on Twitter! Please go check out her work (it's always so good but this just inspired me and I didn't like Caustic until this event sooooo lol):  
> https://twitter.com/CaitySecret/status/1265705123000524802?s=20  
> (The majority of the dialogue is taken directly from the comic)
> 
> This has spoilers for the 2nd story mission for Season 5!!!

The mission had been a complete disaster.

Why had Elliot even listened to Loba in the first place, joining this damn suicide mission for revenge against the scary simulacrum who he was 75% sure would try and eat him if he got on his bad side? Why hadn't he just said no, like a sensible guy?

(He knew why. )

(And he _hated_ that she knew too.)

(Always the mama's boy, running after his mother's legacy. Now he was trying to make sure Loba Andrade didn't spilled to the public of his mother's deteriorating condition. He didn't have any family left, dammit. He wasn't about to lose her too.)

Now- Natalie was practically in a coma (he didn't want to remember how he dragged her limp body to the evac-ship, how he had to run through her fences to get to her, how she didn't respond when he screamed her name), Revenant knew what they were up to, so...

_Yeah._  
_Everything had gone to shit._

Once Revenant had disappeared off to...wherever the fuck he went, and Loba ran out not long after him, Elliot finally felt the tension he'd held for seemingly hours slowly ease from his shoulders as he slumped on one of the vacant sofas. All the other legends had left some time ago, leaving Elliot alone in the hospital room. It was eerily quiet, save for the humming and beeping of all the equipment currently hooked up to the youngest (and now currently out-of-commission) champion. 

Fuck, she shouldn't have been there.

Natalie was just a kid. Always smiling, cheering people up. He'd sit with her sometimes in her workstation, listening to her babel about the latest improvement she made to her fence technology, or they'd swap awful puns back and forth. She'd come to him if she had any questions, and he'd go to her for company and a bit of normalcy. Wraith usually joined them (much to her complaining and eye-rolling when he and Natalie got a little too puny for her tastes), but she was like family.

She was the little sister he'd never knew he needed.

He'd already lost three older brothers. Now, he might just lose Natalie too.

Elliot wasn't normally an emotional guy. Well, around people, he wasn't. With all the shit that'd happened in his life, you'd think the guy was all out of tears, but as he sat there, staring at her body (she wasn't dead yet, he chastised himself, she would be okay, she had to pull through-) he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. If only he'd been there faster. If only he'd gotten there earlier and ran faster, maybe she wouldn't be here in this mess.

He knew, logically, it hadn't been his fault. 20-20 vision and all that. But that didn't stop the tears, or the ache in his chest as he put his head into his hands. He'd been prepared to wallow in the pain alone as he sat with her, but his silent tears were cut short by a familiar voice.

“Witt. Are you...crying?”

Oh fuck.

_Caustic._

Just the guy he didn't want to see.

If there was anyone who cared more for Natalie than he and Wraith did, it was Caustic. As much as he hated to admit it. The crazy scientist seemed to have a soft spot for her and only her. Not that he could blame him, honestly, everyone had a soft spot for Natalie (well, except Revenant, of course). Everyone loved her. Not everyone had the same opinion about Caustic. It seemed as though she was the only one who was able to find any semblance of decency in the guy. So, he shouldn't have been surprised that he'd come back to see her, especially after that little...incident.

At this point, Loba Andrade deserved whatever came her way. Be it by Revenant, or a vengeful Caustic. Hell, he'd even pay to see Ajay show her a piece of her mind.

“Not now, Caustic.” He muttered into his fists, trying (and failing) to hide his tears as he sniffled. As he furiously rubbed at his eyes with his sleeve, he could hear Caustic slowly approach the back of the couch, the two of them now settled into an awkward silence.

“The doctors assured her recovery. She will wake up.” It was almost weird hearing Caustic try to be comforting to anyone other than Natalie. His voice was awkward, muffled by the respirator over his mouth, but the intention was there...even if it still felt a bit stilted, like he himself was unsure of his own words.

“I know that,” Elliot let out a humorless huff of a laugh, “pretty sure this is just from the shock, y'know?” He didn't look over as Caustic moved to sit beside him on the couch, the older man letting out a non-committal “hm” in reply. There the two of them sat in silent vigil as Natalie rested, the steady “beep-beep-beep” of her heart monitor shattering the deafening silence.

“Shock...” Caustic hummed, but Elliot heard the slight hitch of his voice. Turning with furrowed brow, he watched as Caustic seemed to struggle taking deep breaths, his breath audibly hitching.

“Caust...?”

_Oh._

It seemed he wasn't the only one emotional about what'd happened today.

Caustic seemed to have the emotional capacity of a pissed off cat, but it seemed even the notorious doctor had a crack in his armor. The silent tears on the older man's face, along with the slight waver in his voice, was more emotion than he'd ever seen the man show. Maybe the guy still had a heart.

“An...interesting hypothesis.” Caustic muttered, his gaze fixed solely on Natalie as more silent tears streamed down his face.

Without thinking, Elliot reached across the couch and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. While he might not like the guy, they at least shared this. When Natalie needed them most, they weren't going to run off and hide. They'd stay. They'd wait for her to wake up. Because she would wake up. She had to, for all their sakes.

Out of all the legends he'd be sitting here with, he hates to admit that he doesn't quite mind that it's Caustic.

“She's gonna be fine. Hey-uh!- if anyone can get outta this, it's gonna be her.”

“Hm.”  


“Just uh...don't kill Loba just yet, okay? I doubt Nat would ap-appreciate it.”

“...I make no promises, Witt."

“That's what I thought you'd say, you big grump.”

**Author's Note:**

> ehhh not a big fan of the ending but I didn't know how to end it *jazz hands*


End file.
